


Jealousy

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (Band), Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Making Up, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo and Adam somehow got into a fight which actually turns out to be just a big missunderstaning. The method with which Adam finally solves their fight might be a bit unconventional but it does the trick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

In two weeks they would finally release their new album. They had worked hard on it and tried a few new things and couldn’t wait for people to hear it. It was always interesting what critics would say, but honestly, their fans‘ opinion meant the most to them.

Currently they were sitting around a table in some club in Berlin with their entire crew. Earlier that day they were at a german tv show to promote their upcoming album. The show was pretty cool and the audience cheered loudly when it was time for their performance. They played a few new songs and people seemed to like it which made them very happy.

Anyways, now they are in this club celebrating their successful performance with the new songs and just being together again with the whole crew after they haven’t seen each other for a while.

Adam was laughing at something Paul said. The guitarist was sitting on a couch between Paul on his right and with some distance between them, Theo on his left.

Theo just sat there, his arms crossed in front of his chest, head hanging down and staring emotionlessly at his drink on the table in front of him. He hadn’t talked to Adam for a few days and actually kind of missed him but he didn’t want to make the first step.

They got into a fight for what seemed like nothing but to Theo it wasn‘t nothing. Lately he seemed to freak out because of the most stupid things but that was because he felt neglected by his best friend.

The other seemed to spend a lot more time with Paul than with him which made him more sad than he wanted to admit to himself at first. Sure the other was allowed to have other friends but they didn’t do anything together lately, even if they saw each other almost every day because of working on the new album, touring or promotion stuff.

Whenever they had a day off, Adam mostly called Paul and the two of them spent the day together, leaving Theo to just be bored alone in his apartment or meet some of his other friends.

However, it was indeed true that the guitarist hung out more with their drummer than with Theo, but for an entire different reason than the other thought it to be. 

Adam had noticed Theo’s weird behaviour and his slightly aggressive manner. He just kind of avoided his friend because he hated fighting with him. The thought occurred to him, that maybe Theo needed some distance from him and being together so often because of working on the new album and due to spending more time with Paul, he got along very well with the drummer and didn’t get into a fight with Theo as often anymore.

Apparently this just made everything worse though and the singer’s mind tell him stupid things. As if that wasn’t already enough, Theo came across that photo of Adam kissing Paul on the cheek while he was surfing the net alone in his apartment the other day.

Sure both of them had been drunk but his friend never gave him a kiss on the cheek, not even when they were totally pissed. That thought made him immediately sad again. 

“Hey, cheer up mate!”, Pete said from across the table, playfully kicking the singer‘s foot with his own under the table. “We had a great performance, so be happy!” The singer just sighed at that.

“What’s up Theo?”, Adam asked, turning towards his friend, breaking his current conversation with Paul and Lael, fed up with the silence between them and finally wanting to know why his friend behaved so weird lately.

The singer looked up surprised, coming face to face with Adam before he quickly looked down at his drink again. “Nothing.”, he mumbled, suddenly finding his ring very interesting, as he started to fumble with the one on his right middle finger.

“Come on Theo. I know it’s not nothing. You haven’t talked to me for three days now. Just tell me what’s up.”

If it wasn’t for the singer to be pretty drunk already he would’ve probably never talked with Adam about this at all and sure as hell not in front of their nosy crew but right now he didn’t care about that.

He sighed and stayed silent for a second until he mumbled “You’re my best friend and I always thought I was yours as well.”

This came unexpected for Adam and he looked at his friend confused, frowning slightly. “Of course you are, idiot! Why would you think you’re not?” “It seems you and Paul get along very well lately…”, Theo said, looking towards said one, who now stopped talking to the girls as he heard his name being spoken and turned his head. At that the singer quickly lowered his gaze again and continued fumbling with his ring.

By now they caught the attention of most of their crew members, other conversations on the table getting silent and eyes focusing on the two men.

“So what? Paul’s my friend as well.” “But you never do the things you do with him, with me.”

“What things are you talking about?” “Well, you hug him randomly, you kiss him in front of photographers, you laugh a lot together…”

Adam shook his head and had to smile at what Theo just told him. “Are you jealous?”, the guitarist smirked.

The singer shrugged, looking at Adam. “Maybe I am.”

“Theo, you’re still my best friend-” “It doesn’t seem so to me though…”, Theo interrupted him blinking heavily to stop the tears he didn’t know were forming in his eyes from falling down.

The guitarist couldn’t believe the scene in front of his eyes. Theo almost crying because he thought he wasn’t his best friend anymore. Of course he was pretty drunk and alcohol always made the other very emotional, whether it was smiling and screaming happily like an idiot or, like in this case which was luckily quite rarely though, crying.

Nevertheless it hurt him knowing that he himself was the cause of the current misery of his mate. He never meant to hurt his friend’s feelings nor to avoid him. He was just fed up with Theo making a scene whenever he was talking to Paul or-. Wait. Paul. Of course. The drummer was almost always present when the situation between them started to escalate again.

Now that he thought of it, even when they were still touring the singer avoided being near Paul sometimes. So Theo was jealous of the other man?! But he really had no reason to. It was always Theo who comforted Adam when he needed someone, who gave him a home when he had no place to stay and even in all those years of unemployment Theo was by his side, started making music and formed bands with him. Theo would always be his best friend. Why would he ever doubt that?

“For fucks sake Theo stop acting like this! What made you even think you’re not my best friend anymore? Of course you are and you will always be and it’s not like I never hug you or something and that with Paul was years ago and just a peck on the cheek! It’s not like I go around snogging him all the time.”

Theo just shrugged, emptying his drink in one go. He had to admit that he was maybe exaggerating things and really was difficult to be around lately but only because his mate seemed to enjoy the presence of Paul more than his‘.

“Still…”, the singer mumbled.

The guitarist looked at the other for a moment. “So, what are you telling me now? That you want a kiss from me?”, Adam asked raising his brows, looking at the other who was staring at his empty glass.

Suddenly Theo looked up at him, thinking about what he actually wanted. He just wanted Adam’s attention, to be around him. The pianist was his best friend and they hardly ever did something together lately.

He thought about that for a moment before he shrugged again. “For example.”

Adam just looked at the other for another moment, seeing that he was actually serious.

He sighed. “You want a photo too?”

That question confused Theo. “Uhh, what?”

The singer watched his friend grab his phone from the table and handed it to Pete who was sitting opposite Theo on a chair.

“Do you mind taking a photo?”, Adam asked casually.

“Sure.”, Pete smirked grabbing the phone and turning on the camera, holding it towards the guys.

“Alright then…”, Adam mumbled before he turned towards Theo again. He couldn’t believe what he was about to do but since the singer seemed to think that he preferred Paul over him because he kissed him on the cheek long ago when both of them were drunk, this could hopefully convince him otherwise.

The pianist moved closer to his friend, closing the distance between them. His hands reached out and grabbed Theo’s face in between them. He looked into two confused brown eyes before closing his own ones and moving his head closer to his friend‘s before he slightly pressed his lips against the singer‘s.

He let his lips linger there for a moment, making sure to give Pete enough time to take a proper photo.

Meanwhile some whistling, laughing and some “awws” from the crew surrounding them were heard.

Then Adam pulled back, staring at Theo who was totally taken aback. His mouth agape and he looked completely gobsmacked.

The guitarist let go of his friend and cleared his throat. Suddenly the realisation hit him, that he just kissed his best friend on the mouth in front of their whole crew.

His cheeks turned a dark shade of red, as Lael, who apparently almost missed this scene as he came stumbling to their table with another tray of shots in his hands blurted, “Oi! What’s going on? Did you just kiss him on the mouth?!”

Adam took a sip of his drink and shrugged. “Uh, well… He’s my best friend so…”, he said nonchalantly, avoiding making eye contact with anyone though, since his cheeks were still burning.

“Seems like I’m the one who has to be jealous now.”, Paul smirked, sending Theo, who’s brain still didn’t seem to work properly again as he stared into nothingness, a wink.

Pete took a look at the picture he had just taken, smiling as he showed it to the others.

“Aw let me see!”, Amy exclaimed from the far left of the table and the phone was handed to her.

It was quite embarrassing for Adam but since they all saw the kiss before anyways, he decided not to care about it, hoping the topic was at least over then and instead emptied his half full glass in one go.

Meanwhile the phone with the photo was handed from one to another and he overheard how “cute” it was.

“Aww that’s lovely! You two’d make a cute couple.”, Paul said amused as he was holding the singer’s phone and took a closer look at the photo before he gave it to Adam.

The guitarist’s cheeks turned deep red once again as he took the phone, taking a quick glance, not daring to really look at it, as he held it out towards the singer.

“Happy now?”, the guitarist mumbled.

Theo still just stared into nothing. “Theo?”, Adam asked. “Hello? Anyone there?”, he tried again, waving his right hand in front of his mate’s face.

At that Theo blinked a few times, finally focusing on Adam again and taking his phone the other still held out towards him, sending the pianist a bright smile.

Theo then turned away, his eyes fixating on the picture of the two of them.

Adam continued looking at him a little longer and saw another smile appear on his friend’s lips. The lips he just kissed. Those soft and rosy lips. He quickly looked away as his thoughts were still focussed on the singer’s lips and the little kiss they just shared.

After a while the conversations on their table continued again and Adam was glad that no one mentioned the incident any more. He was pretty sure they would continue it tomorrow though or as soon as they were seperated from Adam and Theo at least.

From the corner of his eye the pianist caught his friend as he was looking at the photo for a few more times until he finally put his phone into his suit jacket.

+++

Adam had to smile as he watched Theo dance drunkenly with some girl on the dancefloor. He was glad that they finally talked to each other again. After all, Theo was his best friend.

It was kind of a weird way how they got over their little fight but he didn’t mind that. What he did mind though, was that he didn’t drag Theo out of the club to talk since he was still embarassed that their entire crew saw them “making up” before. His thoughts were interrupted when Theo turned up at their table again.

“Come on, let’s dance!”, Theo exclaimed, falling down on his previous seat on the couch besides the guitarist, breathing heavily from his drunken dancing before.

“I’m not a dancer, Theo.”, he sighed.

But Theo just wouldn’t have it. He stood up and dragged Adam up with him, interlacing their fingers and pulling him towards the dancefloor.

“Theoo.”, Adam whined. “I’m not drunk enough for that.”, he mumbled.

As they reached the dancefloor, Theo let go of Adam’s hand and started moving to the music. The guitarist just stood there, his arms crossed in front of his chest, watching his mate.

“Come on Adam! Don’t be boring. Daaance!”, Theo sang.

The guitarist had to laugh at Theo’s weird moves. The singer danced around his friend, jokingly bumping his hip against the other’s, making Adam laugh, resulting in the singer laughing too.

After a while the pianist finally started having some fun and both men danced awkwardly around the crowded dancefloor, soon joined by Pete and Lael.

A few songs later Adam had enough of dancing and was about to go back to their table when Theo grabbed his arm and stopped him from leaving. The guitarist turned around surprised.

“Just one more song! Pleeease.”, Theo said, giving Adam his best puppy eyes.

Adam rolled his eyes at that. He knew that damn look Theo gave him when he wanted something too well and just couldn’t refuse him anything then.

“Fine. But just one! No more.”

Theo grinned and they both went back to the dancefloor.

As the next song started to play, Adam’s eyes widened.

“No Theo! No, no, no!”, he almost shouted, shaking his head repeatedly as “Stay” started to play.

The singer just smiled and reached out his hands towards Adam meaning for the other to take them.

“No Theo! I won’t fucking slow dance with you and especially not to this song!”, Adam hissed.

“Why not?”, his band mate asked confused about Adam’s sudden behaviour.

“Because I already fucking kissed you in front of everyone and the guys are making jokes about us being gay all the time anyways so no way I’m gonna push that any more.”

Theo looked at him with a sad expression on his face.

“Oh no! Don’t look at me like that. It won’t work this time!”

“What do you mean?”, Theo asked innocently.

“You know exactly what I mean. Your damn big brown bambi eyes.”

“But you promised me one last dance!”

“I didn’t promise you anything and as I said, not here, not to this song.”

The guitarist already started walking back towards their table again as Theo quickly hurried after him, wrapping his arms around him from behind, resulting in stopping his friend from moving any further.

“Fine. Then later in my hotel room.”, he whispered in a low seducing voice into Adam’s ear, causing the other shivers but the pianist quickly recomposed himself and got rid of the singer’s hold around him.

He shook his head smiling before he turned around and left his friend staring after him.

“I’ll be waiting for you!”, the singer shouted after him, hearing his friend chuckle, making him smile too.


End file.
